Iron Bars
by K.E.B.123
Summary: About 2% of rapists are women. What happens when Olivia is accused of being part of that percentage, and how does Elliot cope, knowing that the only woman he has ever loved is behind bars because of his mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I don't know where this came from. I was just bored in my dorm, and the idea kinda just popped into my head. I guess I am a very disturbed person. Haha. **

**Well, I know the whole "liv going to jail" has been done before, but I wanted to do my own take on it, plus this story was just itching to be written :) I hope you guys like it.**

**Ok, first, a few things you need to know about this before you read. Kathy and Elliot never reconciled from their many fights, leading them to their divorce (plus, it's much easier with her out of the way ;]). Eli never existed. Liv and Elliot have breen partners for almost 7 years. The twins are about 15, almost 16; Kathleen is about 18, and Maureen is about 20, almost 21. Elliot is 38, while Liv is 36. I'm pretty sure the timelines and everything are not quite accurate, but it's fiction right? There's bound to be some differences, plust I'm too lazy to actually think it out. Now that we got that all out of the way, I think I can start ;) **

**I DO NOT ( tear tear) OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS; DICK WOLF DOES. HAD I HAD POSSESSION OF THEM, WE WOULDN'T NEED FANFICTION TO WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF ELLIOT AND OLIVIA HAD CHILDREN, WE WOULD BE EXPERIENCING IT EVERY WEDNESDAY NIGHT ;)**

* * *

August 15 2006

"Boo-ya-ha-ha!"

"Shut up Dickie, you're cheating! Dad, Dickie's cheating!"

Elliot looked down at his twins and rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, can't we have one game night where we don't fight?"

The twins looked at each other and shook their heads. "No" they said simultaneously, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

It was the weekly Stabler family game night, and as usual, tempers were being tested. Kathleen and Maureen usually came home from college for dinner and games, but tonight Maureen wasn't able to make it, leaving Kathleen, the twins, and Elliot and Olivia, who the family had always invited to join them, play Life.

"Dickie, you owe me two hundred bucks" Kathleen said, holding her hands out, waiting for her brother to hand her the money. He groaned, and rolled his eyes, before slapping a few paper bills into his sister's awaiting hand.

"I need a better job" Lizzie complained, counting the small amount of paper bills she had in front of her.

Elliot laughed. "Hey, I'm the one who needs to support all these kids." All five of them began to laugh, realizing that out of all the players, Elliot was the one who had the most kids.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Figures" she said, giving him a smile. She looked up and and saw both twins glaring evily at each other, both of them fighting over who had more money. "Hey you two, stop it."

They both looked at Olivia and nodded. "Yes Liv" Lizzie said, putting her pile of money down on the table.

Elliot looked over at his partner, amazed. "How do you do that?" he asked, placing his hand on her thigh.

She shrugged. "They just love me?"

Elliot looked at her and smiled, nodding. It was true. Ever since Kathy had left him and the kids, Olivia had made sure they had an older female to talk to, someone who would go shopping with them, and give them advice, things a mother would normally do.

Elliot was about move his car, when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" he said, getting up from his chair. He turned to both Olivia and Kathleen. "Don't touch my money" he said, pointing at the two women who only held up their hands, surrendering. He smiled, shaking his head, before walking over to the door. He opened the door, surprised to see the two people standing on his porch.

"Captain? Tucker?"

"Elliot, is Olivia here?" Cragen asked, walking up to one of his favorite detectives.

Elliot nodded, confused as to why Cragen and Tucker were here, on his porch, this late. "Can we come in? We need to speak with her." Tucker saw the look she was getting from Elliot and sighed. "It's urgent."

Elliot looked at Tucker. He didn't trust him, but the fact that he was here, asking to speak with Olivia, made him distrust him even more. "Uh, sure" he said, moving aside, letting Tucker and Cragen in, before closing the door.

The three men walked into the kitchen, where the rest of the Stablers, plus one Benson, were waiting. "Captain Cragen? Lieutenant Tucker? What are you two doing here?" Olivia asked, getting up to stand next to her partner.

Tucker came up to Olivia, and without a word, took out his handcuffs. "Olivia Benson, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do, can, and will be used in a court of law."

Olivia looked at Elliot, who looked at Cragen. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, his kids getting up from their spot at the table and rushing over to their father.

Tucker looked at Elliot, before continuing to Mirandize Olivia. "You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you."

Olivia jerked away from Tucker, wincing when she felt the handcuffs tug roughly on her wrists. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked, looking at an angry Elliot, and his three frightened children.

"Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you."

Olivia scoffed, but nodded. Before she could ask anything else, Tucker pulled her out of the kitchen, and toward the door. "Liv?" Lizzie asked, before running up and wrapping her arms around Olivia, Dickie and Kathleen following right after.

"Liv, what's going on?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but I'm pretty sure you're father will figure everything out. Kathleen, take your brother and sister upstairs." Olivia kissed each child on the top of the head, before they left the room.

Tucker rolled his eyes, and pulled Olivia outside and toward the car he and Cragen had arrived in. Elliot followed the two out, gripping Tucker's shoulder, making him stop. Olivia turned around, and Elliot could see the tears that were falling down Olivia's face. "Olivia, don't worry baby, I'll figure this out." He cupped her face in his hands and brought her face closer to his, kissing her gently. "I love you" he whispered, pecking her on the lips once more.

"I love you too El," she whispered, trying to stay strong for the three Stablers she saw standing in the doorway.

Elliot watched as Tucker put Olivia in the backseat of his car, before turning to face him. "IAB will be sure to start a full investigation on the two of you, and your new relationship."

Elliot clenched his hands into fists, but before he could deliever a bunch, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by Cragen. "Elliot, don't do anything you'll regret." He looked toward the door, and saw the three confused faces. "Go, comfort your kids. I'm pretty sure they're scared and confused."

Elliot nodded, before walking up to his door, and wrapping his arms around his children. "Dad, what's going to happen to Liv?" Dickie asked, letting the tears fall down his face.

Elliot looked down at his son and sighed, before looking at Tucker and Cragen speed off, with Olivia in the backseat, crying and confused. "I don't know Dickie, I don't know."

He watched as the car disappeared, confused and angry. He needed to know why Olivia was arrested, but first, he needed to calm his kids down.

* * *

**Okay, so kind of short, and slow, but I promise you it'll get better ;)**

**I hope you guys like it, because Im kinda excited to do this one. Let me know if you're interested in me continuing :)**

**R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taking me forever and a day to update everything. I have been so busy with school; college is kind of kicking my ass right now. My dad and my close friend were both in the hospital, and I am so uninspired to write now...I have no clue why :( So honestly, I'm so so so sorry for the huge delay. If you're reading any of my other stories, you'll probably get this little shpeal as well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

_August 3 2005_

_"I can't believe I'm stuck doing paper work again," Olivia complained, as she sat at her desk, her eyebrows furrowing, showing just how upset she was. _

_She and Elliot had caught a case later on in the day, and since it was an open and closed case, the two were stuck finishing their paperwork on the case before they were allowed to go home._

_Elliot looked up from his desk and smirked. Truth be told, he was glad that they had to finish paperwork, after all, she had a date and the longer it took to finish, the less likely she would be meeting up with her date. "This makes, what, the third time this month?" he asked, his smirk growing even wider. He was happy she wasn't able to make her date. None of the guys that she went out deserved her, and he was desperate to make her see that._

_"Shut up Elliot," Olivia snapped, obviously not happy with his smug smile. She knew he just loved to see her miserable and alone, but she also knew that since he and Kathy had gotten divorced, he only wanted her to feel as lonely as he did. Olivia looked up at Elliot and scowled. "You bastard," she muttered, flinging a pen across their conjoined desks._

_Elliot moved to the right, dodging the pen, and chuckled. "Come on Liv, it was a joke. In all honesty, I'm glad we get to finish paperwork. It's the only time I get to talk to you alone." He looked at Olivia and smiled, knowing she couldn't resist the famous 'Stabler smile'. _

_Olivia looked back at her paperwork, a small smile forming on her lips. "El?"_

_His head snapped up when he heard her voice, his eyebrow raising in confusion. "Yeah?"_

_"How about we take a break from the paperwork and get some dinner?" She stood up, not needing to hear his response to know he was hungry. "Besides, I got all dressed up, I might as well go out with someone," she said with a wink, smoothing out the fabric of her dress._

_Elliot looked up at her, his jaw dropping when he saw how much the dress she was in complemented her curves. She was absolutely beautiful, it was a shame to keep her indoors when she looked this stunning. "Sure," he said with a smirk, as he stood from his chair and grabbed his jacket. He put it on, watching as Olivia put hers on as well. _

_The two walked out of the squadroom and to the elevator, a smile on both their faces. Maybe it wasn't so bad that they had to stay and finish paperwork. When the elevator doors opened, Elliot motioned for Olivia to walk in. "Ladies first," he said, moving aside for his partner, before following her into the elevator._

_The ride to the restaurant was quiet, yet comfortable. When the two arrived, Elliot quickly walked over to the passenger door, _

* * *

opening it for Olivia, before the two walked in, side by side.

_"I'm glad we got to do this," Elliot said, once the two were seated in their booth, one on each side of the table._

_Olivia nodded, picking up the menu. "Yeah," she said, opening the menu, but not bothering to look at the actual items, knowing what she already wanted. _

_Elliot looked up at her and smiled. He opened the menu and smirked, deciding to test the waters. "Beats being with some random stranger that Alex set you up with huh?" he asked from behind the menu._

_Olivia peered from behind her menu, a smile on her face. She didn't need to see his face to know that he was smirking. "I guess Stabler," she said, placing the menu down on the table. _

_Elliot put down his menu, before looking his partner in the eye. "You know Liv, I want to tell you something." With that, he got out of the booth, only to sit on the other side of the table, next to his partner. "You know Liv, I'm glad that you had to cancel your date."_

_Olivia looked up at Elliot, confused. "Elliot, what are you-"_

_"No listen Liv," he said, grabbing her hand off the table. "When you told me you had a date, I was scared. Scared that you would think he was the one. Scared that I would," he stopped, before cupping her face in his hands. "I was scared I was going to lose you," he whispered, his right hand running through her silky brown hair. "Liv, if I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do." He looked into Olivia's brown eyes and saw how confused she was. "Liv, please say something."_

_Olivia placed her hands on top of his, her eyes never leaving his. "Elliot, I, I don't know what to say. For so long I've wanted you but would never let myself give in, because of your family. When you told me Kathy was gone for good, I thought I had a chance, but then you never showed any interest. I didn't know what to do."_

_Elliot shook his head, before gently caressing her cheek with his thumbs. "I never want to lose you Liv," he said, as he began to lean down towards her._

_Their lips were centimeters apart when the two heard Elliot's phone ring. He dropped his head, groaning, before releasing Olivia's face. "You have to be kidding me," he whispered, patting his pocket for his phone. Olivia let out a small chuckle, before scooting away from Elliot, watching him pull his phone out of his pocket. "Stabler," he answered, sitting up straight in the booth. He listened to the person on the other end talk, before getting up, offering his hand for Olivia to take. "Okay, we'll be right there." With that he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. _

_"Who was that?" Olivia asked, taking his hand and getting out of the booth. _

_"Fin. They got some new evidence on the O'Riley case, found the real guy. Fin and Munch picked him up, but Cragen wants the two of us to do the interrogation." Elliot opened the door for Olivia, before following her out of the restaurant and into the car._

* * *

_"Piece of shit doesn't have any remorse. He raped and killed an eleven year old, and he can still sleep at night. What the fuck!" Elliot stormed out of the pit, and into the squadroom, angry with the results of his interrogation. _

_Olivia followed him out of the room. "Elliot, calm down," she said, sitting on his desk, grateful that she had changed out of her dress and into a turtleneck and a pair of jeans. _

_Elliot looked up and caught Olivia's eyes with his own. He knew that he needed to calm down, and somehow being with her, made everything seem better. "Thank you," he whispered, placing his hand on her thigh. _

_"Well, I'm heading out," Munch said, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. _

_"Me too. Later guys," Fin said, following his partner out of the squadroom. _

_"I think it's time everyone go. Elliot, Olivia, go home. Get some rest. Paperwork will be here for you tomorrow." With that, Cragen walked out of the squadroom, catching up with Munch and Fin in the elevator._

_Elliot watched Cragen leave, before turning back to Olivia. "We're alone," he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows. _

_Olivia laughed, before hopping off the desk and walking over to the coffee table. "Yes we are. What are you planning Detective Stabler?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee. _

_Elliot got up and walked up behind her. He waited until Olivia turned around, before he wrapped an arm around her waist, causing her to gasp. "Just finishing something I started earlier," he whispered, placing his hand on her face. Before she could say anything, his lips were on his in a sweet kiss, all those years of sexual frustration finally being released. _

_It took all she had not to drop the cup of coffee in her hands, and when Elliot finally pulled away, she didn't know what to say. "Wow," she whispered, staring into his eyes._

_"Yeah, wow," Elliot said, nuzzling her nose with his own. "Olivia, I love you," he whispered, before peppering her face with kisses. _

_"Elliot, I, I-"_

_"What the hell?"_

_The two turned around, Elliot quickly releasing Olivia's waist. "Alex? What are you doing here?"_

_"Na-uh Stabler, don't change the topic. I came to see how Benson's date was, but I guess the guy I set her up with wasn't nearly as interesting as you were. Well, with a kiss like that, I'm glad she decided not to go."_

_Olivia looked at Alex and sighed. "Alex, you can't say anything about this."_

_Alex looked at the two and smiled. "Mums the word," she said, pretending to seal her mouth and throw away the key._

* * *

_December 24th 2005_

_"I think she's going to love it," Olivia said, running her hand through Elliot's hair. The two were laying on his bed in his apartment, talking about Christmas, when the kids would be able to come over and spend the weekend with him. _

_Elliot smiled, looking at the box containing Maureen's christmas present, a lovely gold necklace wtih a diamond placed right in the center. "Yeah," he said, placing the box on his nightstand, "I know she's going to love it." Elliot sat up, before wrapping an arm around Olivia's waist. He smiled, before leaning in, kissing her. "Olivia Benson, I love you," he said inbetween kisses._

_Olivia placed her hand on his face, smiling. "I love you too," she said, before kissing him, this time with more urgency. Before they knew it, both of them were naked, as Elliot ran his hands down Olivia's body. _

_It wasn't long before he entered her and began his thrusting, earning moans and groans from the both of them. After reaching their highs, they both fell onto the bed, Olivia wrapped tightly in Elliot's arms, both nestled tightly under the blankets. "Wow," Olivia said, staring at the ceiling, her head being cushioned by Elliot's arm, her hand finding its way to his chest._

_"Yeah, wow is right," he said with a smile, his fingers playing with her hair. "That was definitely worth the wait," he said, turning his head to face her._

_Olivia smiled. "Definitely worth the wait." She turned to face him, placing her hand on his face. "Thank you," she whispered, placing a small kiss on his lips. _

_Elliot smile grew wider when he saw just how much her eyes were sparkling. "You never have to thank me Liv. I told you, I'm willing to wait for you, for as long as you need." With that, he kissed her once more, before closing his eyes and falling asleep, grateful that his family would be together for the holidays._

* * *

_April 29th 2006_

_"Don't be nervous," Elliot said, kissing Olivia's temple. _

_Olivia let out a sigh. She and Elliot had been dating for nine months, and today was the day the two were going to tell his children. "Elliot, they're going to hate us."_

_"No Liv, they love you. Trust me," he said, pulling her close, kissing her._

_"Well, is this what we needed to come over for?"_

_Both Elliot and Olivia turned to see all four Stabler children looking at them. Maureen stood, shocked, yet smiling. Kathleen stood next to her, her arms folded over her chest, while the twins stood in front of her, wide smiles on their faces. _

_Elliot gripped Olivia's waist, telling her not to run. "Guys, uh, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but yes, this is what we wanted to tell you. Olivia and I are dating."_

_Maureen smiled at the two. "Daddy, we knew something was going on when we would visit you at work. You seem happier, and when you weren't constantly talking about Olivia going on dates with other guys, we kind of knew."_

_"Plus, you're like the worst liar in the world," Dickie added with a smirk._

_Olivia looked at Elliot, before turning to the kids, a smile on her face. She was glad that they had accepted her and Elliot's relationship. "One more thing guys," Olivia said, leaning her head back onto Elliot's chest. "Can we keep this a secret for now. We don't need anyone else knowing about this right now."_

_"You got it Liv," Kathleen said with a smile, as the twins and Maureen all nodded in agreement. "We know how to keep a secret," she said with a wink. _

_Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled once more, before he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he whispered, smiling down at her._

_"I love you too Elliot."_

* * *

"Benson!"

Olivia's eyes shot open, pulling her away from the flashbacks. She looked up toward the front seat and noticed Tucker looking in the rearview mirror. "We're here," Tucker said, as he turned off the engine.

Olivia looked out the window once more, before leaning her head against it, wondering when this whole thing would be over with. She didn't know why she had been arrested, but she sure as hell knew she didn't do anything wrong, and she was determined to prove her innocence.

* * *

**yay...new chapter**

**I figured I put some background info in here, which is what makes this story different. yay! haha**

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad people enjoy this story. I'm going to go right into it, because I know everyone wants to know why Olivia was arrested :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES. LUCKY DUCK :/**

* * *

She had been in an interrogation room many times, and never once had she feared what would be said, but this time was different. This time she was the suspect, and whatever she said could land her in jail.  
Olivia sat down and waited until Tucker took his seat across from her, before she spoke up. "Why exactly am I here Tucker?" she asked, hoping this whole thing would be cleared soon.

Tucker glanced at Olivia, before completely ignoring her question. "I'm the one asking the questions here Benson," he said, before pulling out a notepad, ready to take notes on whatever Olivia said. He looked up, and noticed Olivia was rubbing her wrists. There were red marks, caused by the handcuffs, and he felt slightly apologetic for having to put them so tight. "How long have you and Detective Stabler been romantically involved?"

Olivia looked up at Tucker and sighed. She knew 1PP was not going to be happy about her and Elliot's relationship, but if this is what it took to get this whole thing cleared up, then she was willing to put her job on the line. She knew Elliot would support her decision to make their relationship public.

Tucker, noticing Olivia's hesitation, repeated the question. "Detective Benson, how long have you and Detective Stabler been romantically involved?"

Olivia started to twirl her thumbs around each other, suddenly finding that more interesting than the man in front of her. "A year," she finally answered, not looking up. She knew Cragen was on the other side of the mirror, which ment both she and Elliot would be in hot water when this whole thing was done.

Tucker jotted down Olivia's answer in his notepad, before looking up and asking another question. "Has this relationship ever been sexual?"

Olivia's head snapped up. "I don't think that's any of your business," she said harshly, clasping her hands together.

Tucker looked at Olivia before he wrote her response down. "I'll take that as a yes."

Olivia let out a frustrated sigh. "What does this have to do with my arrest?" she asked, hoping to get some information as to why she was arrested in the first place.

Once again, Tucker ignored her question, and continued his own line of questioning. "I understand you and Detective Stabler went undercover two months ago. Is that correct?"

"Yes," she answered. She was annoyed that he was stalling; she wanted to know what she had been accused of.

"And what exactly did you two go undercover for?"

Olivia let out another frustrated sigh. She wished Elliot was here, sitting next to her, holding her hand. She wished he was there telling her things would be okay. "There was a ring of guys, selling teenage boys to couples who were willing to pay."

"And you were one of those couples?"

Olivia glared at Tucker, angry that he was jumping to conclusions. "Yes, we posed as a couple who needed to spice up their sex live. We made contact with the guy in charge, and soon after stopped him."

"And broke a few procedures during your investigation."

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "We did everything by the book."

Tucker looked at Olivia and smirked. "I don't think screwing your partner during an undercover op is part of procedure, no matter who you are playing." He watched as Olivia became angry. "The fact that the two of you used that time to be intimate only tells me that there could be more that actually happened when the cameras where gone. Perhaps the two of you actually accepted the offer to spice up your sex life."

Olivia smirked. "Elliot and I need no help spicing up our sex life," she mumbled, knowing Cragen was probably trying to forget what he had just heard. She was, after all, practically his daughter.

Tucker, ignoring Olivia's comment, continued his interrogation. "How do I know that the two of you didn't use one of those teenagers."

"You're a sick bastard," Olivia said, disgusted with his comment. "I would never do that, and neither would Elliot." She looked at Tucker, before asking another question of her own. "What exactly am I being charged with?"

Tucker looked at Olivia. He knew he had to tell her why she was arrested, but he also knew that it would ruin his method of interrogation. "Do you remember Jessie McClaire?"

"He was one of the boys we saved, what does this have to do with-" Olivia stopped. Suddenly pieces of the puzzle were beginning to click. "What am I being charged with?" she repeated. "I have a right to know."

Tucker sighed. "Olivia Benson, you are under arrest for the rape and sexual assault of Jessie McClaire." He watched as Olivia's face went from angry, to confused, to shock. Tucker didn't know if she was innocent and shocked that someone had accused her of rape, or guilty and shocked that she got caught, but he was damn sure he was going to figure it all out.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short. I don't have much time now that my break is almost over. I've been having to pack to head on back to college :)**

**Yay! But hopefully I'll be able to update more this semester since I don't really have any English courses. **

**R&R please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So so so sorry it has taken me this long to update. College was crazy, and finals made it even worse. Not to mention other personal problems, but now that it's summer, I'll hopefully be able to get more writing done. Now, on to the story! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES :/**

* * *

June 5, 2006

_Olivia Benson sat in her desk across from her partner/boyfriend, Elliot Stabler, looking over the details of their current case. Three teenage boys had been reported missing within the last six months. Recently they had been found, beaten and battered within inches of their lives. Once they had been interviewed, they all had the same story: they had been kidnapped and forced into kiddy porn, as well as forced to participate in sexual activites with other couples. _

_Olivia let out a small sigh, before rubbing her neck, trying to get out the kinks and knots. They had been on this case for weeks, and everytime they seemed to be getting somewhere, they would hit a dead end. _

_Elliot, hearing his partner sigh, looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" he asked, as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. _

_Olivia nodded, letting out another sigh. Truth be told, she was exhausted, but she knew Elliot would only worry, and suggest she go home, and that was not what she wanted to do. "I'm fine. My neck is killing me though," she said, rolling her neck around to prove her point. _

_Elliot stood from his desk, walked over to stand behind his partner, and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Did I work you a little too much last night?" Elliot asked with a smirk, as he began to gently massage her shoulders. _

_Olivia let out a small chuckle. "As I recall, I wasn't the one who couldn't move after," she whipped out, dropping her head slightly to give Elliot a better view of where she wanted his hands. _

_Elliot smirked, rolled his eyes, and moved his hands higher, massaging her neck. "Touche," he said, digging his thumbs into the base of her neck. _

_Olivia closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and let out a small moan, letting Elliot know just how much she appreciated him at the moment. "Better?" he asked, rubbing out a particularly stubborn knot near her shoulder blade._

_"Much," she said, shifting in her seat, trying to hide the effect Elliot's hand had on her body. _

_"Good," he said, placing a kiss on the back of her neck, earning him another small moan. He stopped his massage, both of them knowing they were taking a huge risk since their relationship was still on the down-low. "There's more where that came from," he whispered, sitting on the edge of her desk._

_Olivia looked up, smiled and gave him a small wink. "How about we call it a night? I don't think we're going to get anymore leads tonight."_

_Elliot nodded, stood from her desk, and walked over to his desk, but before he could turn off his computer, Cragen stepped out of his office and called both their names. "Elliot, Olivia. Can I see the two of you in my office?"_

_Olivia looked over at Elliot, wide-eyed. Had he caught them? She quickly stood from her chair and walked into her captain's office, Elliot right behind her. "Cap?" Olivia asked, hoping whatever he had to say was work-related and didn't have anything to do with the two of them._

_Cragen looked at his two detectives, before handing them a piece of paper. "Two other teenage boys have been reported missing by their parents. Sixteen year old Jessie McClaire, and seventeen year old Mark Gordon."_

_Elliot grabbed the two photos of the boys Cragen was holding out, took a look at the two pictures, and handed them to Olivia. "You think they were kidnapped by our perps?" _

_Cragen nodded. When he saw the look Olivia was giving him, he knew he'd better have something else, or she was going to be mad she wasn't allowed to go home. "Also, there's another teenage boy in the hospital, dumped by an alley. You two go question the boy, see if he has any information we can use."_

_Elliot nodded, as did Olivia, before the two walked out of the office, out of the squadroom, and out of the precinct, heading to the hospital hoping this new boy had info they could use to break this case._

* * *

_"We're on the job El," Olivia said, running her hand through her boyfriend's hair._

_Elliot let out a small groan, before detatching his lips from her neck and pulling away from her. The ding of the elevator signalled the end of their ride, before the doors opened, and the two of them walked out into the small waiting room. "Okay, but after this I say we go back to your place. The kids are back, and I know how much you hate to stay quiet," he said with a wink, earning a playful slap on his chest. _

_Olivia gave him a wink, before she turned to walk down the hall, stopping when she arrived in front of their newest victim's hospital room. The two walked in, sympathy setting in when they saw their victim, a sixteen year old boy who had been beaten nearly to death. His lip was busted, his left eye was swollen shut, and a good portion of his face was bruised and bloody. "Ricky Santoya?" Olivia asked softly, walking up to the bed that held the teen. _

_The boy turned, looked at the detectives and nodded. "Who are you?" he asked in a small voice. _

_Elliot unclipped his badge from his pants and showed it to the boy. "Detective Stabler, my partner Detective Benson. We're part of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. Can you tell us what happened to you?" _

_Ricky looked up at Elliot and nodded slightly, his face wincing in pain as he did. "I was walking home from school two weeks ago, when this man came up from behind me and put a rag over my face. The next thing I knew, I was in some basement with three other boys."_

_Olivia looked up at Ricky and furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you remember any of their names?"_

_Ricky nodded. "One of them was named Brighton, the other Tyler. I don't remember the last guy's name, he was taken out the next day."_

_Elliot nodded, looking over at Olivia, before he urged Ricky to continue. "What happened while you were in the basement?"_

_Ricky took a deep breath. "At first, I just had to take pictures, you know, porno. Then they made the other guys take pictures with me. Then they started making me, uh, they wanted me to have sex with this woman while her husband watched. I told them no, and they...they..."_

_Ricky began to cry, and both detectives knew what he was trying to say. "They raped you?" Olivia asked softly, placing her hand on Ricky's arm, rubbing soothing cirlces with the pad of her thumb. _

_Ricky nodded, wiping his eyes with his fingers. "I didn't want to do it, but they made me have sex with a woman and when I was done, her husband made me do stuff to his wife, while they had sex. It was gross, and I didn't want to, but I didn't want Gary to hurt me anymore. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." _

_He began to cry harder, thinking about what had happened to him in the last two weeks. Olivia continued to try to soothe him, knowing he had been put through hell. He had been kidnapped, forced to have sex, and raped. She needed to get him, as well as the others, justice. "Ricky," she began, resting her hand on the boy's shoulder, "Do you know why they let you go?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah, they brought in two more boys a couple of days ago and they wanted me to have sex with one of them while they recorded and took pictures. When I told them no, they beat me, then Greyson, the boss, got mad. He said no one was going to want to see someone who looked like shit, so they dumped me in an alley. I thought I was going to die there, until someone found me and called an ambulance."_

_Elliot nodded, as he took out the pictures of Jessie and Mark. "Were these the two boys?" he asked, showing Ricky the pictures._

_"Yeah," he said, taking one look at the photos. "He was the one they wanted me to have sex with," he said, pointing to Jessie's picture. "Gary liked him a little too much."_

_Elliot nodded, putting the pictures back in his pocket, before he looked up at Olivia. She stood from the bed and walked over to Elliot. "We called your parents, they should be here shortly. Thanks for your help, and if you remember anything else, call us," she said, handing him one of her business cards._

_Ricky took it, before his eye widened. "Detective, I just remembered." He reached behind him, under his pillow, and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "I managed to take one of these the night I was forced to have sex with the Williams." He handed Olivia the paper and watched as she uncrumpled it. Her eyes grew wide, as she read it, then passed the wrinkled card to her partner. _

_"Ricky," she said, turning to him with a smile plastered on her face, "I think you just helped solve this case."_

* * *

_"What's this?" Cragen asked when Olivia and Elliot entered his office and handed him the card Rickie had given them._

_"Our new lead," Elliot said, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "Ricky said he got it from one of the couples."_

_Cragen nodded, reading the card, before he looked up at his detectives. "You two go home, get some rest. I'm pretty sure we can pick this up tomorrow."_

_"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice," Olivia said with a smile. "See ya Captain." _

_The two quickly walked out off his office, grabbed their things and shut off their computers, before walking out of the precint. Elliot drove to Olivia's apartment, eager to get away from everyone and get his girlfriend to himself. _

_Once they wrere safely in her apartment, Elliot turned to Olivia, gave her a smirk and a wink, before he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed before climbing over her, loosening his tie as he stared into her eyes. _

_"Eager are we?" Olivia asked with a smile. _

_"You bet I am," he replied, crashing his mouth to hers, as his hands found the hem of her blouse. He pulled away from her, just long enough to pull her shirt over her head, before he attached his mouth to her neck. _

_"Elliot," she moaned, her hands working on the buttons of his shirt. _

_Elliot smirked, before he kissed his way back up to her lips. "I love you," he mumbled against her them, riding himself of his shirt, before working on his pants. _

_Olivia looped her arms around his neck, clutching his body close to hers. "I love you too El," she whispered, gasping when she felt his hands run down her body, stopping at the waistband of her slacks. _

_His fingers skimmed over her skin gently, as he peppered light kisses along her jawline. "Liv," he whispered, as his hands unbuttoned her slacks and pulled them down her long, toned legs. He quickly pulled down her panties, tossing them over his shoulder, not bothering to look where they landed. _

_"Elliot," she moaned, as she gripped the waistband of his boxer-briefs, "Off." He helped her push the article of clothing to the floor, leaving him exposed, as he reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, taking it off and adding it to the small pile of clothes near the bed. "I love you," she whispered, nibbling on the bottom of his earlobe. _

_"I love you too baby," he said, pushing slowly into her, his breath catching in the back of his throat. He caught her moan with his lips, as he buried himself to the hilt into her hot center. _

_He quickly pulled out, nearly all the way, before thrusting back into her, this time a bit harder, making her moan louder. Tonight was about need, and no matter how tired the two were, they needed each other. _

_Elliot continued his thrusting, each time hitting a little harder, going a little deeper, making Olivia moan a little louder. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, as he continued to hit into her. "Liv," he grunted, grabbing her thigh and spreading her legs a little wider. He shifted slightly, before thrusting hard into her, hitting into her at a whole new angle, making her arch her back and release another loud moan._

_"Elliot, oh god! El, I-"_

_"I know baby," he grunted, as he continued his thrusts. He could feel her body begin to tighten around him, and he knew she was close. _

_He hit into her hard, nipping at her neck, letting out a loud moan of her own when he heard Olivia's screams. "Elliot!" she screamed, as she clenched around his cock, building to a powerful release. _

_Elliot continued his thrusting, staring into Olivia's eyes as she kept climbing. Finally, after one more thrust, she reached her climax, letting out a loud scream. "Elliot, oh fuck! Elliot!" she said, digging her nails into his arms, drawing blood. _

_The pain, however, only added to Elliot's pleasure, as he felt his own body begin to tighten. A few more thrusts, and he released into her, letting out a groan. He pulled out of Olivia, before laying down on the bed next to her, her head finding his shoulder. The two laid there, trying to regulate their breathing. "I love you, so much," Olivia said, before she kissed his chest._

_Elliot looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. "I love you too Liv," he said, pushing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Lie on your stomach," he whispered, as he moved to get out of the bed. _

_Olivia looked at him, a little skeptical, but did what he asked. He got off the bed, put his boxer-briefs back on, and walked out of the room, leaving Olivia face down, half covered by the comforter on her bed. _

_She heard him in her bathroom, shuffling around in the medicine cabinet, and she wondered what he was up to. She heard him enter the bedroom again, and she smiled when she felt the bed dip when he climbed back in it. He climbed over her, one leg on either side of her hips, before squirting some of the baby oil out of the bottle and into his hands. He placed the bottle on her nightstand, before he quickly rubbed his hands together, and placed them on her back. "Elliot, what are you doing?" she asked when she felt his hands on her._

_"Shh, just relax," he said, as he planted a kiss on the back of her neck. He pushed his hands into her back, rubbing out the week's frustrations, hearing her groan and moan underneath him. He pushed a little harder on her back, digging his fingers harder into the same stubborn knot near her shoulder blade. The massage only lasted about ten minutes, but it was well needed, and it got rid of a lot of tension. "Better?" Elliot whispered into her ear._

_"Much better," she whispered back. Elliot got off of Olivia and laid back in the bed, smiling when he saw her nearly asleep. He gently moved her hair out of her face, before kissing her forehead. Olivia kept her eyes closed as she scooted closer to him, laying half her body on top of his. He placed the comforter on top of her body, knowing that even though it was summer, her air conditioner could get quite cold, especially in the morning. _

_Elliot listened as Olivia's breathing evened out, signalling she had fallen asleep, before he sunk into the bed and let sleep consume him. _

* * *

_The next day Elliot and Olivia walked into the squadroom having had one of the best night's sleep in a while. The two quickly made their way to their conjoined desks, setting their stuff down, before Elliot walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup for the both of them. He had barely handed Olivia her coffee when Cragen stepped out of his office. "Elliot, Olivia, can I see you two in here?"_

_The two walked into his office, both wondering why they had been called into their captain's office this time. "We get some more information?" Elliot asked, wanting to finish this case as soon as possible. _

_Cragen nodded, before he walked back behind his desk and opened one of the top drawers. "Munch and Fin are going to continue with the details and the victims-"_

_"Captain, this is our case," Olivia said, taking a step closer to Cragen's desk. "You can't just take us off this case now. These pricks are escalating. They've raped, who knows when we're going to find a dead body."_

_"Which is why I'm sending the two of you undercover," he said, pulling out the two folders from his desk and handing them to his two detectives. "Brian and Allyson Renolds, married and looking for a little fun in their sex life. I assume you two can act professionally about this?"_

_Elliot looked up at Cragen, raising an eyebrow, before he grabbed the files out of his hand. "Of course," he mumbled, handing Olivia her cover file. _

_"You two go get packed. I don't know how long you'll be there, so be prepared. There's an apartment in Chelsea waiting for the two of you. Be there by six. Let's catch this son of a bitch," Cragen said, before he sat in his desk and dismissed his detectives. _

_Olivia looked at Elliot, before nodding at her captain and walking out of the office. She walked over to her desk, grabbed her things, knowing it was useless to even have put them down to begin with, and walked out, Elliot right behind. _

* * *

_"Yeah, we're fine. We made the appointment with Gary Bright, he's supposed to be calling us tomorrow with details on where to meet." Elliot looked up, watching as Olivia walked into the bedroom of their new one bedroom apartment. He had called the number on the card Ricky had given them, setting up an appointment to meet the men they were after, and now he was giving Cragen the details, making sure he kept everyone at SVU in the loop. "I'll be sure to let you know how that goes." Elliot nodded once more at something his captain said, letting out a small sigh when Olivia sat next to him on the edge of their bed and laid her head on his shoulder. "We always are," he said into the phone with a smirk, before hanging up and tossing the phone on the bed behind him. "Cragen wants us to, and quote 'be careful'," he said, answering her unspoken question._

_Olivia smiled at the man she considered a father, and his concern. "So, there aren't any cameras in any of the rooms," she said taking off her shoes and laying in the bed. _

_Elliot smiled, climbed on top of her, and kissed her sweetly. "That means no one is watching us," he said with a wink, running his hands through her hair. He watched as she tried to stiffle a yawn, before he smiled once more and rolled off of her. "Come on, we have to be up bright and early for tomorrow." He rolled onto his side, pulled Olivia's body up against his, and draped his arm over her midsection. He wanted to keep her close to him, so that he was able to protect her, even while they slept. He loved her, and he was going to make sure nothing happened to her during this operation._

* * *

**Soooo, ta da... lol**

**Please review :) You don't know how much they mean to me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Teehee, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

Olivia awoke the next morning, snuggled comfortably in Elliot's arms. She smiled as she felt his arms around her waist, keeping her firmly pressed against him, and she let out a small sigh knowing he wouldn't let anything happen to her while they were undercover.

"How'd you sleep?" Elliot whispered into her ear, noticing she was awake.

Olivia rolled over until she was facing him. "I slept alright," she said, placing her hand on his face. She let out another sigh, as she began to caress his face with the pad of her thumb.

Elliot noticed her face change. "Penny for your thoughts," he said, propping his head up with his arm, as his other hand reached over to push some of her hair away from her face.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and shrugged. "I guess I'm just a little scared about this. I don't know what's going to happen, and I can't even imagine what those poor boys are going through."

Elliot rolled on top of Olivia and kissed her, reassuring her that they were going to make things better. "We'll catch them Liv. Now, we have a meeting with Mr. Bright, I think I'm going to take a shower."

He gave Olivia another quick peck on the lips, before climbing off the bed and walking into the bathroom. Olivia listened as the water turned on, before she gave herself a smirk, and got off the bed, heading to the bathroom.

She smiled, hearing Elliot humming to himself behind the shower curtain. Occationally he would hum to her, and she found it extremely romantic, especially when he did this while the two were dancing.

She quickly pulled off her tank top, letting it fall to the floor, before she rid herself of her pajama bottoms and panties, letting them join the pile of Elliot's clothes on the floor. She walked up to the curtain and pulled it aside, laughing when she saw Elliot surprised.

Elliot looked at her, smirking when he registered what she wanted. He quickly moved aside, letting her step into the shower with him, before he fixed the curtain, making sure the bathroom floor didn't get flooded.

Olivia stepped closer to Elliot, smiling when the spray of water began to trickle down her face. "Thought I'd save on time if we showered together," she said, pressing her body to his.

Elliot let out a quiet moan. "You and I know that we're going to end up taking more time in here together than if we took seperate showers." He pulled Olivia under the water, letting the water completely cover her body, before he reached behind him and picked up her shampoo. He opened the bottle, squeezed a small amount of the soap onto his hands, before massaging it into her hair.

Olivia let out a small moan, as she closed her eyes and pressed her body closer to Elliot's. She gave herself a smirk when she felt him, hard and ready, against her back. Elliot ran his hands down her body, stopping just below her breasts. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" he asked, placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

Olivia turned to face Elliot. She placed a soft kiss on his chest, before letting the water rinse all the soap out of her hair. "I love you," she whispered, gripping his biceps.

Elliot crashed his lips on hers, letting out a moan as he pushed her into the tile wall. Olivia gasped, the cold tile hitting her back, a deep contrast to the heat Elliot and the water provided. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, and in one swift movement, Elliot was inside her.

"Oh God," Olivia moaned, digging her nails into his back. She heard Elliot grunt out a response, before he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Their breathing became labored, as it was the only thing, besides the trickling of the shower water hitting the bottom of the tub, that was heard. Elliot's hands found their way wound into Olivia's hair, tugging her closer, allowing him to nip and suck on any available skin he found. He continued to thrust, feeling that all too familiar tightening. "Liv," he groaned, unsure of how long he'd be able to hold off the inevitable. He reached inbetween them, his hands trailing down to where their bodies met, swiping his thumb over her clit.

He rubbed small circles, listening to her moan his name, as she began to tighten around him. "Elliot, oh fuck!" she said, as she climaxed, sending Elliot right along with her. He shot into her, clamping his mouth over hers to muffle his own moans.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck, placing a kiss on it, before mumbling, "I love you." He pulled out of her and placed her feet on the bottom of the tub, letting her stand up.

"I love you too El," she said, before reaching up and kissing him once more. "Now come on, I think we have a meeting to get to."

* * *

Elliot sat in the booth at a local coffee house, his partner next to him, carefully sipping the cup of joe in front of her. Their hands were intertwined, resting on top of the table, showing off their fake wedding rings. "When do you think he'll be here?" Olivia asked, taking another sip of coffee.

Elliot shrugged, took a sip from his own cup, and squeezed her hand gently. "He'll be here," was all he said, before he looked toward the door.

"Excuse me." The two turned to see a man standing by their booth. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties, his blonde hair was starting to thin out, and his sea blue eyes hid behind a pair of coke bottle glasses. A shiver ran down Olivia's spine, as she thought of how he looked like a typical child molestor. "Mr. Renolds?"

Elliot nodded, before motioning for the man to take a seat. He did, seating himself across from Elliot. "I'm Brian Renolds," Elliot said, sticking his hand out towards the man. He shook it, flashing him a small smile, before focusing his attention on Olivia.

"And who's this lovely creature?"

Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled. He brought their conjoined hands up to his lips and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand, before smiling. "This is my wife, Allyson."

Olivia, likewise, extended her hand for a handshake, but instead of shaking her hand, the man kissed the back of it, making Olivia cringe slightly. She tried to play it off, giving him a smile, before leaning into Elliot. "Pleasure to meet you Allyson."

Olivia continued to flash this man a smile, as she brought her hand back her side of the table and grabbed Elliot's hand. "Pleasure's all mine, Mr.-"

"Bright. Gary Bright," was all he said, as he looked at Elliot.

Elliot nodded, before spotting the waiter from the corner of his eye. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked, waving the man over to their booth.

Gary shook his head. "Don't bother, we won't be here for long." He stood up and glared at the two. "Now, if you two will follow me."

Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand, before standing and tossing a ten on the table. He pulled Olivia up and out of the booth, before the two followed Gary out of the back door, his hand on the small of her back.

They watched as Gary got into the back of a black limo, before they got into the back with him. Elliot quickly closed the door and looked at the man. "So, when do we get started?" he asked, placing his hand on Olivia's thigh.

Gary watched as Elliot began to rub Olivia's thigh gently, and smiled. "First, I have a test for you. I need to know how bad you want this. My clients want great sexual experiences, I can't just let them go home disappointed." He looked at Elliot and smirked. "Kiss her."

Elliot looked over at Gary and shrugged. He turned to face Olivia and gave her a gentle smile, asking her to trust him. When she nodded in return, he leaned toward her, capturing her lips in a seering kiss. His hands wove their way into her hair as his lips traveled from her lips to her neck. He nipped and sucked, letting out a small moan when he tasted her.

Gary watched on, raising an eyebrow. Granted he had seen dozens of couples kissing, but something about these two was different. He felt optimistic; he wanted to see how far they could go. Olivia, having seen Gary from the corner of her eye, knew they had to do more if they were going to be allowed in.

She quickly pulled away from Elliot, before giving him a smirk and grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him toward her. Elliot, slightly stunned at Olivia's dominance, raised an eyebrow, but quickly relaxed when she felt her begin to nip at his earlobe, making him let out another moan. She pushed him down on the seat, before hovering over him and staring into his eyes. "Oh, I like a woman who's dominant," Gary said with a smirk, as he tried to hide the small bulge in his pants.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's shirt and pulled her closer to him, letting out a small growl, partially because he loved Olivia's dominant side, partially because he wanted Gary to stay away from what was his. Olivia crushed her lips on top of Elliot's once more, before trailing her hand down his body, and cupping his erection through his pants. She listened to him moan, before she removed her hand and crawled further on top of his body. She began to grind her hips into his crotch, watching as he closed his eyes at the friction.

Elliot's hands traveled down Olivia's body, stopping at her hips. He looked over at Gary, who had his eyes closed, trying hard not to focus on the need to relieve the pressure his erection was causing in his jeans. Elliot placed his hands on Olivia's ass, giving it a slight squeeze, causing her to moan, before he attached his lips to hers once more.

"Alright, that's enough. You two obviously know how capture an audience."

Olivia pulled away from Elliot, gave him one more quick kiss, before climbing off him. Elliot stared at her, before sitting up and tugging on his slacks, trying to hide his hardened member. "You lucky bastard," Gary muttered, letting out a harsh breath, as he smiled at Olivia.

Elliot smirked, wrapping his arm around Olivia's waist, letting Gary know that she was his. "Oh, he is," Olivia said with a smirk of her own. "So, when do we do this?"

Gary looked at the two before taking an envelope out from his jacket. "Number is in the envelope, as well as what I expect. See you Saturday," he said, handing Elliot the envelope.

Elliot accepted it, placing it in his jacket pocket, and turned it to Olivia. He pulled her out of the limo, closed the door and watched it drive off. "What now?" Olivia asked, grabbing Elliot's hand.

He looked down at her and sighed. It was only Wednesday, who knew what would happen between now and Saturday, but he knew there was nothing they could do until then. "Now, we wait."

* * *

**SOOOOOO**

**Tell me what you think, pretty please :)**


End file.
